


It's Not a Big Deal

by bradi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradi/pseuds/bradi
Summary: One shot! Pure fluff. Beca finds some comfort in the sound of Chloe's voice, even through the phone. She's started using some ridiculous excuses to talk to Chloe late at night and Chloe is so onto her.





	It's Not a Big Deal

Beca wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up falling into this pattern. The pattern of calling a certain bubbly, energetic, pretty much sunshine personified, redhead at two in the morning. But somehow, she did. 

The first time it happened was an accident. In fact, Chloe had called her first. But after a while of talking with the older woman on the phone, Beca found herself nodding off. Chloe, of course, took notice pretty quickly. Though the brunette isn’t always super talkative, she would never just ignore Chloe. “Becs?,” the redhead whispered, admittedly a little sleepy herself. 

Beca jerked awake upon hearing her nickname, “mm?,” she mumbled, letting out a yawn. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, a small smile plastering her face.

“You should get some sleep. It’s getting late,” the redhead suggested, looking over at the clock on her nightstand that read, 2:13 am.

The DJ desperately wanted to stay on the phone with Chloe. She would never admit it, but she found her voice really comforting. She didn’t want to hang up just yet. “Stay with me a little longer?,” she asked softly, hoping Chloe wouldn’t read into it too much.

The small smile that Chloe had earlier was now a full blown grin, with a hint of smirk. “Beca Mitchell, are you going soft on me?” 

The brunette let out a scoff, “dude, no. Of course not. I just don’t want you to be lonely,” Beca explained, not very convincingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, the same grin still decorating her face. “Yeah, okay, sure. I’ll stay,” the redhead decided before adding, “solely for my own selfish purposes though, obviously.” 

The older woman heard Beca chuckle from the other side of the phone, butterflies erupting in her belly. “Obviously,” the DJ confirmed. 

Two weeks after that night, the pair of ex-Bellas had been up till all hours of the night, on the phone with each other. Both simply enjoying the other’s presence and the soothing sound of their voice. 

One night, Chloe had just gotten on the phone with the brunette when she decided to tease her a bit. “So, what’s the problem tonight, Becs? Bored? Are your neighbors being loud again? Did you hear a noise from outside that you’re supposedly paranoid about?”

Beca’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing those questions, barely managing even a short reply “uh, what?”

Chloe’s melodic giggle could be heard from the phone. “Every night for the past two weeks, you’ve called me with the most ridiculous excuses. And every night, after about twenty minutes, you’re out like a light,” the older woman explained, a hint of amusement in her voice and a smile playing at her lips. 

The brunette inadvertently groaned into her phone, eyes scrunching closed in embarrassment. “So…” Chloe continued, “what’s really going on, Becs?” Her voice was gentle and soft, in a way that made the DJ fall into the same sense of safety and security she’d craved every other night when she called the redhead.

Beca thought to herself for a moment, considering whether or not she wanted to be honest. She knew Chloe would never judge her, but God, the real reason was just so cheesy. So incredibly unlike her. “Okay fine, but after I tell you this, we will never, and I mean never, speak of it again.”

Though the brunette obviously couldn’t see it, Chloe couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, skepticism washing over her. She considered the deal for a moment, “I can’t promise that,” she responded, smirking a little.

“Chlo,” the DJ warned through the phone. Suddenly, the redhead’s other eyebrow cocked as well. Damn, Beca was serious about this. An intense curiosity surged throughout the older woman. 

She sighed playfully, “Alright, alright. We will never, and I mean never, speak of it again,” she agreed, quoting the brunette’s earlier words. She could hear a short sigh of relief coming from the other end of the phone.

Beca bit her lip carefully, “it’s not that big a deal, I just…. have an easier time falling asleep when I’m talking to you. Your voice is kinda soothing,” she finally admitted, feeling embarrassed. 

The redhead’s heart melted upon hearing the DJ’s faint confession. A huge smile graced her lips, perhaps the biggest one that night. It took every bit of self control Chloe had to not let out an audible, “aww!” 

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal. We really don’t need to talk about it,” Beca finished, her palm resting on the side of her face, feeling uncomfortable and even somewhat anxious. 

Chloe held back a slight giggle, warmth radiating throughout her entire body. “Okay, we won’t talk about it then,” she assured, before deciding to add “but just so you know, I find a lot of comfort in your voice too, Beca.”

To her own surprise, the brunette found herself grinning a bit. She searched her mind desperately, hoping to find something, anything else to say. But she couldn’t, so she settled for a gentle, “goodnight Chlo.”

“G’night Becs.”

They both fell into a deep sleep that night, still on the line, and once again, finding safety in each other, even through a simple phone call.


End file.
